


Nightmare of a Life Once Had

by Pixxyofice



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, I wrote this in the middle of the night, can be seen as romantic if you want but that's not the point. i think., who knows if my romantic feelings for a character not in this fic fell into this.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixxyofice/pseuds/Pixxyofice
Summary: Selena tries not to let her emotions show. Alas, sometimes your nightmares just hit you right where it hurts.





	Nightmare of a Life Once Had

There are tears running down her face. Selena tries her best to brush them away, tries her best to suck them in- reign in her emotions, do her duty, make _Camilla _feel safe- but she can't do it. She can only think about her homeland. The red-haired girl can only think about the smile on Luci- her previous lord's face, can only think about, in the nightmare she had torn herself away from, how Selena wasn't able to protect her.

A haunting scream that rings in her ears. Blood, like the ones that spill from her enemies in combat. A shaking hand, the dead eyes of someone Selena found-

"Selena, darling?"

"Noth-" Selena hiccuped, and she knew it was over, but she tried again anyway. "Nothing's wrong! Leave me alone!"

Silence. Selena thinks, for a moment, that maybe Camilla has gone away, that maybe Camilla left her to cry in her own room, but she wasn't that lucky. Slowly, the door creaked open. 

Selena shut her mouth, looking away from the light from the candles in the hallway slipping into the room. She didn't want to see Camilla's face- her one eye, crinkling with worry... Her lips, curving in a sad frown... guilting Selena away from her emotions.

"Selena... what's wrong?" Selena saw a shadow over her left side, so she looked the other way, quickly wiping at her eyes again. Can't let her see. Can't let anyone see. Weak, weak,  _ weak- _ "Did you have a nightmare?"

"If I did," Selena found herself snapping, "I don't think it's important enough to worry over, don't you think?" She still looked away from Camilla, her fists balling on her pants. "My nightmares are mine, a-and mine alone." Damn her voice. Why does it have to break like that? "And you have to accept that!"

Camilla is still silent. Selena doesn't want to look at her, so she huffed, trying to trace the patterns on her clothing. It wasn't working. 

Camilla reached out and cupped Selena's face, and Selena cursed her weakness for physical contact. She let her head turn towards Camilla, let herself trace the worry lines on her face and the down curve of her lips... the sadness in her eyes.

"... I want to be here for you." Camilla said, thumb rolling on Selena's face. "If you do not wish to speak of it... That is fine. Cry into me tonight- perhaps another day, you will find your secret good enough to share with me. But for today..." Camilla pulled Selena close, and her soft fingers ran through Selena's hair, down from their pigtails, and Selena trembled.

She couldn't. She couldn't get too close, they were supposed to leave after this, get back to their families, get back to...

_ Her princess, lying on the ground, choking for air. Severa, rushing to her side, tears streaming from her eyes- _

Hard to tell a nightmare from the truth.

Selena buried her face in Camilla's chest, and sobbed. 


End file.
